<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession (I'm Only Yours) by jww_kmg9697 (Deedee78965)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210759">Confession (I'm Only Yours)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deedee78965/pseuds/jww_kmg9697'>jww_kmg9697 (Deedee78965)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Do You Think? (About Us Being Lovers, Not Friends) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Yes there is a sequel already written), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Both are awkward when it comes to romance, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jihan and Taekook if you squint, Light Angst, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, This fic has been sitting in my drive for a year for no reason, This is really cliche I'm sorry, Wonwoo is a bookworm, meanie, mingyu is a jock, very brief mentions of other characters not tagged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deedee78965/pseuds/jww_kmg9697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kim Mingyu is the star player of the university’s varsity basketball team, while Jeon Wonwoo is his best friend’s older brother, who’s more of a bookworm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Do You Think? (About Us Being Lovers, Not Friends) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession (I'm Only Yours)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyung! I’m gonna be at Mingyu’s tonight,” Bohyuk calls from the front foyer. “Tell mom I won’t be back until late,” he warns and Wonwoo sighs before relenting.</p><p>“Okay. Stay safe,” he warns, but the sound of the door closing is the only thing that answers him.</p><p>Jeon Wonwoo was in his second year of university, and while he was already told from his older sister, Seulgi, that it would be a big change, he was more worried for his younger brother.</p><p>Bohyuk was nothing like Wonwoo. In fact, Wonwoo was the odd one out among his siblings. Both Seulgi and Bohyuk were outgoing, talkative, popular, and athletic, with Seulgi naturally being more responsible and caring about her grades, whereas Bohyuk was more risk-taking and less caring.</p><p>Wonwoo, however, was the black sheep. He has a weak stomach, has horrible eyesight, is scared of multiple animals, is more frail and skinny looking, and would much rather prefer staying indoors and reading, or playing video games, rather than go out with friends or go clubbing.</p><p>He was on the same page as Seulgi in taking care of his grades, which is why he tended to gravitate to spending more time with his older sister than with his reckless younger brother, who everyone said they looked identical, despite them being polar opposites.</p><p>However, despite Wonwoo’s initial worries, Bohyuk seemed to be adjusting to university fairly well. They’re about a quarter way in, and he’s already made it onto the varsity basketball team, and is making a lot of friends, as well as keeping a lot of his old ones. Kim Mingyu, being one, as they practically grew up together, and stick together like glue.</p><p>Wonwoo sometimes wonders why Mingyu hangs out with his brother. Yes, Mingyu is more daring than Wonwoo will ever be, but he seems like a much nicer guy than Bohyuk. Though, that might be his bias showing, since Wonwoo wouldn’t be lying if he said that Mingyu fit perfectly into his ideal type.</p><p>Could anyone blame him? The boy was tall, good looking, fairly soft-spoken, friendly, caring, kind, talented, and funny too. He’s also responsible, as evidence shows in the relationship he has between him and his brother, always being the one bringing home Bohyuk drunk, and handing him off to Wonwoo to care for him, but not without carefully said “goodbyes” and “sleep well”s.</p><p>But Wonwoo knows that Mingyu’s far out of his league. Perhaps the reason why Bohyuk and Mingyu get along so well is because while they’re different, they’re also alike in so many ways. Mingyu had made it onto the varsity basketball team as well, and is the same outgoing, popular guy that Bohyuk makes himself out to be. Frankly speaking, Wonwoo thinks that more people know about Jeon Bohyuk and Kim Mingyu more than people know about him, despite the fact they’ve been in in university for literally 3 months.</p><p>
  <em>‘Honestly speaking,’<em> Wonwoo thinks to himself <em>‘I’m okay with that,’<em> Wonwoo would much rather be a wallflower, someone who just got by and no one really thought of on a regular basis, than to be super popular. He had his own little circle of friends, and was perfectly fine going through university relatively quietly. His sister had made such a big deal about how it’s ‘an experience’, but honestly, the most experience Wonwoo is gonna have is being part of the book club.</em></em> </em></em>
</p><p>Wonwoo decides to head upstairs and work on his project that isn’t due for the next two weeks. He knows that most of his friends (both his siblings included) would tell him that he doesn’t have to worry about it now, but it’s not like Wonwoo has anything better to do at the moment.</p><p>He’s on his way up, deciding to stop by the kitchen to grab some snacks, when he spots a very familiar red letterman jacket on the dining room table. And he groans out loud, realizing that Bohyuk forgot to return Mingyu’s jacket, one that the other boy had clearly stated he needed for their game tomorrow.</p><p>Sighing, Wonwoo pulls out his phone to call his brother before remembering that he’s shit at answering calls, and probably wouldn’t, if he saw it was Wonwoo anyways.</p><p><em>‘If Mingyu really needs it, he would come get it later, right?’<em> Wonwoo reasons to himself. <em>‘But what if he forgets about it? And then he needs it tomorrow?’</em></em></em> his other side says, and Wonwoo stands there, conflicted, as he bites his bottom lip.</p><p>He’s always had this tendency to overthink, which is what he’s doing right now. He knows this, but he still does it, and ends up sighing, before grabbing the jacket himself, and walking over to the door.</p><p>The walk to Mingyu’s house isn’t <em>that</em> far, and besides, it’s better than doing his project right?</p><p>Who’s he kidding, that’s probably all Wonwoo’s going to do when he gets back home.</p>
<hr/><p>“You fucking idiot, I told you I need my jacket,” Mingyu says, throwing a pillow at his best friend. Bohyuk ducks and scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Dude, coach won’t give a shit. Besides, I can bring it tomorrow morning,” he says, and Mingyu gives him a look.</p><p>“You think I would trust you?” he questions, before Bohyuk says “fuck you,” and throws the pillow right back at him.</p><p>In all honesty, Mingyu knew Bohyuk would forget. He’s more likely to get his cheeseburger back, if he gave it to a starving man, and told him to ‘hold it’ for him.</p><p>But that was the precise reason why Mingyu left his jacket at the Jeon house, the reason why he brought it in the first place, when he never wears it outside of games, and the reason why he asked Bohyuk to bring it a few days back instead reminding him few minutes before he left the house.</p><p>Would it be weird for Mingyu to admit he liked his best friend’s older brother?</p><p>It’s strange, really. Because Mingyu’s known Wonwoo almost his entire life, just like he’s known Bohyuk. And the two brothers look so much alike, yet they’re both so vastly different, which is probably why Mingyu feels things when he sees Wonwoo, but couldn’t would probably punch Bohyuk in the face if someone paid him enough (he does love his best friend)</p><p>It’s something about the older boy, the way he smiles shyly, the deep timbre of his voice, despite being so soft-spoken and quiet, the way he’s always looking out for both Bohyuk and Mingyu, despite the fact his own brother couldn’t care less about him.</p><p>So Mingyu has been making all these excuses lately, to go over to the Jeon’s house, even more so than usual.</p><p>It’s stupid, really, how Mingyu is playing this. He knows he could go up to Wonwoo and tell him his feelings, he knows he could ask him out, and he knows he would totally do it if it was anyone else. But why is it so hard for him to do this to Wonwoo?</p><p>It’s like he’s reduced to a small child when Wonwoo is involved. His mind goes blank, his knees go weak, and his nerves act up, resulting in him saying something stupid, and never being able to truly say what he means. Maybe it’s because Wonwoo still sees him as his ‘little brother’s best friend’, the little Mingyu who would cry during thunderstorms, and had to be calmed down with a glass of warm milk, and being held by the older boy, because Bohyuk would always hog all the blankets to keep himself safe.</p><p>Even though Mingyu’s grown taller than both brothers, he can tell Wonwoo still sees him as a little kid, if the gentle look in his eyes is anything to go by, along with the patient smile that Wonwoo reserves just for small children.</p><p>It’s irritating, really. He almost wishes that Wonwoo hadn’t watched him grow up, wishes that he instead would’ve met him at university. It makes it so much easier to ask the cute boy who you know little to nothing about on a date, rather than the attractive and adorable older brother of your best friend who you practically grew up with.</p><p>That’s another thing. The entire fact that Wonwoo is indeed his best friend’s older brother.</p><p>He doesn’t know how Bohyuk will react. In fact, he’s pretty sure that Bohyuk himself wouldn’t know how to act. He tries to imagine how he would feel if suddenly Bohyuk told him he was dating his younger sister, but Mingyu just feels the urge to chop off his balls and drive him out of town. He hopes that was only because Minseo is younger than him, and it’s not just a sibling thing.</p><p>Either way, Mingyu had somehow decided that it was best to try and figure out what to do before acting for once. And in the meantime, he just wanted to sneak peeks of Jeon Wonwoo, the boy who’s smile set his world aflame.</p><p>Of course, for the one time that Mingyu doesn’t wish to dive headfirst into something, it’s almost like the universe <em>wants</em> him to fuck it up, because not even ten minutes later, the doorbell rings. Bohyuk is sitting in his living room, restarting a new game of Overwatch, as Mingyu puts down the controller to the Xbox, and gets up instead.</p><p>He had expected it to be his younger sister, or even some random person advertising lawn services. The last thing he did expect was to see Wonwoo, the exact person he had been thinking oh-so-much about recently.</p><p>Mingyu can only blink in surprise at the older boy. Wonwoo is dressed in all black, wearing a pair of skinny jeans that make his already slim legs look even skinnier, along with a slightly oversized hoodie. He has the hood up, which blends in with his black hair, and he’s holding Mingyu’s red varsity jacket in one hand.</p><p>His sharp eyes hold a somewhat nervous look in them, and he pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, before wetting his lips (a motion that distracts Mingyu more than it should), before holding out the jacket.</p><p>“I, um,” Wonwoo fidgets with his earbuds, before pulling them out, and holding out Mingyu’s jacket. “Last week, you, um, left this. At our house. And uh, Bohyuk’s an idiot so,” he motions vaguely with his shoulder, before speaking. “Here,”</p><p>Mingyu blinks at the sight before him. This was definitely the last thing he expected, and he's on the verge of panicking inside, because this wasn’t what he had hoped for. Instead, he had planned to go over to the Jeon’s, and chat with maybe Seulgi or Mrs. Jeon while Wonwoo lingered in the background, and Mingyu could let himself admire the older boy from a slightly closer distance. Despite everything, the brunette knew that Bohyuk was a lot more observant than he let on. Which is why he would never let himself stare at Wonwoo for too long on campus, since they were together more often than not.</p><p>“Oh, uhm, yeah, thanks, hyung,” he says, taking the jacket. Mingyu tries not to let his giddiness show when their fingers slightly brush, and instead hides the (very unmanly) squeal that threatens to leave him in a cough.</p><p>They stand there for a moment filled with awkwardness, which is barely a few seconds but feels like an eternity, before they both start talking at the same time.</p><p>“I should go,”</p><p>“You wanna come in?”</p><p>Mingyu curses at how awkward they are. Just last week, he had been chatting up this random guy he was just trying to copy notes from like a breeze, yet as soon as Wonwoo is added into the equation, it’s like he just malfunctions, and the confident, collected Mingyu is out the door, with nervous and awkward Mingyu to replace. Perhaps this is why Wonwoo can only see Mingyu as a kid; he’s never been able to show the older boy how he’s grown.</p><p>“I mean, if you have something to do,” Mingyu says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “You don’t have to. Come in. But like, uh, you know. You’re welcome to,” he says sheepishly, holding the jacket under his arm. He shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant, when they both hear Bohyuk yell “FUCK ME IN THE ASSHOLE THIS FUCKING BITCH” from the living room.</p><p>Both of them laugh, and Mingyu can’t help but admire the way Wonwoo’s eyes turn into the cutest crescents, along with the little scrunch on his nose bridge, and the bright smile that always has Mingyu feeling like a little boy. Not to even mention the deep laughter that has him smiling even more.</p><p>“I’m sure that Bohyuk wouldn’t want his hyung intruding on his time with his best friend,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu can almost feel the panic settling in, trying to think of a reason to get Wonwoo to stay. He doesn’t have to, though, because it seems as if the universe is on his side for once in his life, when they both turn to see it start to rain.</p><p>The pitter patter of the rain starting to fall has Wonwoo’s shoulders visibly drooping, and Mingyu eyeballs him with a small feeling of delight. “Just come in until the rain passes, or until it’s calmed down a bit. I won’t mind, seriously,” Mingyu says, which has Wonwoo turning to him.</p><p>He watches as the older boy fidgets on the spot, obviously debating about his choices. Mingyu holds his breath, hoping he would manage to spend a few more moments with Wonwoo. When he sighs in admittance, Mingyu has to hold back the cheer of delight.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll only stay until it becomes a drizzle,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu is only happily ushering the older boy in.</p><p>Mingyu waits for Wonwoo to slip off his shoes, before looking up at the younger. Mingyu gives him a bright smile, and makes a motion towards the living room, before leading the way.</p><p>Bohyuk is still fiddling with the controller trying to headshot someone in the distance, and only glances up at Mingyu when he comes in, only to take a double take when he sees his brother.</p><p>“Hyung? What’re you doing here?” he asks, not fully facing Wonwoo as he keeps his eyes on the screen. Mingyu answers in his stead. “He brought my jacket which <em>your</em> stupid ass forgot, and it started to pour, so he’s just staying until the rain lets up,” the taller says, and Wonwoo gives him a small smile.</p><p>“You can sit on the couch, or play with us. I, uh, I have another controller somewhere,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. Just pretend like I’m not here, I won’t intrude on your time with Bohyuk,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu feels himself deflate a little at that.</p><p>“Oh, uh, okay,” he watches Wonwoo go over to the couch and pull out his phone, before Mingyu slowly sits down beside Bohyuk on the floor.</p><p>Mingyu keeps his eyes on Wonwoo as he sits near Bohyuk, watching as Wonwoo doesn’t even glance at them, and instead fiddles with his phone. A small, almost inaudible sigh leaves him, which gains his friend’s attention.</p><p>“What is it?” Bohyuk asks, and Mingyu turns away from the older boy to look at him. The resemblance between the two brothers is uncanny, and Mingyu finds himself comparing the little things between the two. While Wonwoo carries himself in a shy, almost meek way, eyes on the ground when he walks and not making eye contact with those around him, Bohyuk is the very opposite, emitting that confident, borderline arrogant aura. Wonwoo is an inch or two shorter than his brother, whilst Bohyuk is almost the same height as Mingyu.</p><p>Even their facial features, which are so similar, yet so different; Mingyu can pick out how Wonwoo’s eyes are slightly bigger, and his lips more delicately shaped. Both brothers share the same sculpted jawline, but Wonwoo’s smaller frame and prettier features have Mingyu wanting to pick him up and put him in his pocket, to treasure and love.</p><p>Bohyuk glances at his brother on the couch, before looking back at Mingyu, before his eyes narrow suspiciously.</p><p>“What?” Mingyu asks, and Bohyuk stares at him a while longer, as Mingyu just does his best to look confused, before Bohyuk drops it. “What did hyung say?”</p><p>“Hrm? Nothing,” Mingyu says, and Bohyuk stares at him a moment longer, before dropping the controller in front of Mingyu. “Fine. Your turn,” he says, and Mingyu only looks at the controller, instead wanting to admire the other Jeon, especially since he rarely comes into his house, before deciding that he's not going to get anywhere with just staring at Wonwoo, and instead gives in.</p><p>“Yo, Hyuk, why don’t we both play,” Mingyu says, plugging in the second controller. Bohyuk pauses before nodding. “Kay. Loser buys pizza for tonight,” Bohyuk says, and Mingyu grins. “Fine,”</p><p>As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Bohyuk is standing up and launching himself at Wonwoo.</p><p>“Hyung~!” he sings, and Wonwoo blinks at the way his younger brother is hugging(?) him.</p><p>“What,” Wonwoo grunts, trying to shove the younger off, but Bohyuk has a strong grip on his brother, as he blinks (in what he thinks is) cutely at his brother. “Play for me,”</p><p>“Hey, wait a moment, this isn’t fair,” Mingyu starts to say, and Wonwoo glances at Mingyu before looking at his younger brother. “Why?”</p><p>“Just cause. Free pizza. Just win against Gyu please and I’ll, uh,” Bohyuk frowns when he can’t think of anything to offer his brother. “I’ll buy you coffee!”</p><p>Wonwoo levels his brother a look, and Bohyuk groans, before tugging on Wonwoo’s sleeve. “Come on hyung, don’t you want free pizza?” he asks, which has him scoffing.</p><p>“You didn’t bring your wallet, did you?” he asks, and Bohyuk doesn’t answer, which is answer enough.</p><p>“So really, it’s either Mingyu paying, or me,” Wonwoo says once more, and Bohyuk once again doesn’t answer, but holds out the controller to the ravenette. Mingyu can only watch as Wonwoo shoots his younger brother a look, before looking over at the younger with much kinder eyes.</p><p>“I can buy for you guys, if you really want,” he offers, but Mingyu shakes his head. No way is he letting Wonwoo baby him in any shape or form, not if he wants to get him to notice him as a man.</p><p>“Let’s play instead. Fair and square,” he says, and Wonwoo shrugs, before sitting down on the floor next to him.</p><p>As they choose their characters, Mingyu glances back at Bohyuk, who’s watching eagerly. “You’re gonna lose, Gyu. You have no idea how good hyung is,” he boasts, which has Wonwoo shaking his head.</p><p>“I’m okay. I play Overwatch in my free time,” he says, as he finishes up. Mingyu doesn’t even get to say anything else, because the game starts.</p><p>He expects it to last a solid ten minutes, if not more. Mingyu did play his fair share of Overwatch too, and was pretty good, if he said so himself.</p><p>However, he severely underestimates Wonwoo’s ability in this game, when he finds himself getting shot in the head only two minutes later, the game console declaring Wonwoo as the winner.</p><p>Mingyu’s jaw drops, as Bohyuk whoops in the background, and Wonwoo just stands up, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“...What even? I...What?” Mingyu is at a loss for words at how Wonwoo even got him. He turns to the older boy, jaw slack, as he says “Wow, hyung. You really are amazing,”</p><p>And the sight Mingyu is rewarded for saying that makes losing all the more worth it, because he gets to see a pretty blush spread across Wonwoo’s fair skin, making his ears and cheeks red, as he shrugs, and fiddles with the sleeves of his hoodie. “It’s nothing, really,”</p><p>“Gyu, Wonwoo hyung plays with Jungkook,” Bohyuk says, which has Mingyu’s jaw dropping. Jungkook was a friend of both his and Bohyuk’s, being the same age and all, but Mingyu swore that he spent too much time playing Overwatch. Either that, or he was just born to play that game, because the skills he has in playing Overwatch is kind of insane.</p><p>“Jungkook is a good kid, we just kinda share tactics and strategies with each other,” Wonwoo says, as he stands up, and gives Bohyuk the controller back, before sitting down on the couch.</p><p>“I want pepperoni pizza! With olives and green peppers and mushrooms,” Bohyuk exclaims, and Mingyu rolls his eyes, as he grabs his phone, and searches up the number for the closest pizza place.</p><p>After he’s placed an order for the pizza, he puts his phone down, before saying “Bohyuk, go up to my room and get the third controller from under the bed.”</p><p>“What? Why do I have to do it?” he questions, shoving Mingyu with his foot. Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Cause I’m too lazy and you’re the youngest here,” Mingyu says, just kicking him back. Bohyuk groans, before pushing himself up, and making a dramatic show of dragging himself up the stairs.</p><p>Once Bohyuk is out of sight, Mingyu turns around to look at Wonwoo, who’s got his eyes glued back onto his phone. He’s still a bit red from the praise, and Mingyu has the urge to brush his palm over his cheeks, before pressing a soft kiss against his nose.</p><p><em>‘Come on you idiot, say something while the brat is gone!</em>’ he thinks to himself, but his mouth is dry and it feels like his lips won’t move. Instead he stands there, staring at the older boy, mouth opening and closing like a fish.</p><p>Before long, he hears the sound of Bohyuk’s elephant-like steps down the stairs, and he forces himself to look away from Wonwoo and back at the TV screen. A wave of disappointment, directed towards himself, rushes over him.</p><p>Instead, he distracts himself with the usual banter between him and his best friend, and tries to forget about the older boy with pretty lips and a breathtakingly deep voice sitting on the couch.</p><p>It’s when the doorbell rings and they go to get the pizza (with Bohyuk taking the pizza and running to the kitchen as soon as he gets his hands on it, while Mingyu pays), that Wonwoo talks.</p><p>“I should get going,” he says, voice close to Mingyu. He turns in surprise, having thought he had run off with Bohyuk. Instead, Wonwoo stands there, hands in his hoodie pockets, and looking up at the younger boy.</p><p>“But it’s still drizzling, and the pizza just got here,” Mingyu says, trying to stall for more time with him. Wonwoo smiles, and shakes his head.</p><p>“I have a hood. Besides, you guys should enjoy the pizza together, I’ve intruded on your time with each other enough,” Wonwoo says, as he moves to slip his shoes on. Mingyu can’t really say anything, but he thinks of something last minute.</p><p>“Wait,” he says, and runs to grab his umbrella before running back to Wonwoo.</p><p>“Here,” he says, and hands it to the older boy. “So you don’t get wet,” he explains, and Wonwoo looks at the umbrella, before looking up at Mingyu and smiling shyly.</p><p>“It’s fine really,” he starts, but Mingyu shakes his head. “No, take it, seriously hyung,”</p><p>Wonwoo hesitates for a moment, before taking the umbrella and smiling at Mingyu. “Thanks, Gyu. You’re a good kid, really,” he says, as he steps out the door. Mingyu tries to ignore the stab of pain that he feels when he hears him call him a kid, but tries hard to not let it show on his face.</p><p>“I’ll get Bohyuk to return your umbrella later,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu shakes his head. “Hyuk isn’t going to remember, I’ll just pick it up the next time I come over,” he says, and Wonwoo gives a small, deep chuckle, one that has Mingyu’s stomach doing a weird flop.</p><p>“Alright then. I’ll see you,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu smiles and waves, as Wonwoo makes his trek out.</p><p>Mingyu watches him from the door for a while, eyes on Wonwoo’s back, before Bohyuk calls him from the kitchen, and he forces himself to close the door.</p><p>“Where’s hyung?” Bohyuk asks once Mingyu gets to the kitchen. The brunette tries not to let the disappointment leak into his voice, as he grabs a slice, not looking at Bohyuk. “He wanted to go home,” he says, taking a bite of the pizza.</p><p>Bohyuk is silent for a moment, and so Mingyu risks glancing at him, only to see his friend with a suspicious look in his eyes.</p><p>“What?” Mingyu asks, and Bohyuk shrugs.</p><p>“No, nothing. Eat your pizza, child,” he says, gesturing to the box. Mingyu huffs in response.</p><p>“Shut up you idiot, I’m older than you,”</p>
<hr/><p>Wonwoo doesn’t know why he feels his heart racing even though it’s been an entire hour since he got home from the Kim’s house.</p><p>He doesn’t know why being around Mingyu in general, makes his heart pound, because that isn’t right.</p><p>Mingyu isn’t allowed to evoke these types of feelings in Wonwoo, not when he’s Bohyuk’s best friend, and definitely not when he’s the same kid who Wonwoo used to let cling to him when he couldn’t sleep, or had nightmares, or even just wanted to.</p><p>Yet, he can’t help but let his eyes linger on the broadness of Mingyu’s shoulders, and his veiny arms and hands. He’s sure that this is illegal, somehow, somewhere, in a book of laws regarding kids you practically raised.</p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head, trying to clear it, as he stares at his laptop screen. He hasn’t been able to think properly, with the thoughts of Kim Mingyu flooding his mind.</p><p>Mingyu complimenting him. Mingyu smiling his toothy grin. Mingyu staring at him.</p><p>Did that even happen? Did Mingyu really stare at him all those times, or was he just imagining things? Was he just wishing something that didn’t actually happen? Was Wonwoo really just that desperate to dream of having someone as perfect and attractive as Mingyu show some sort of interest in him?</p><p>The ravenette shakes his head once more, before taking off his glasses, and rubbing his eyes with his fists. Staring at his empty computer screen wasn’t going to help him work on this project, and he wasn’t really feeling the mood to do school work anyways.</p><p><em>‘Maybe I should’ve stayed for pizza,’</em> Wonwoo thinks to himself, but he shakes the thought off. <em>‘Both Bohyuk and Mingyu are too food driven. They probably would’ve inhaled all the pizza without even leaving me a piece,’</em></p><p>A small, fond smile comes to his features thinking of that, but he wills those thoughts away, and instead picks up the book he was reading to continue.</p><p>Bohyuk comes home later that night, holding a tupperware, and gives it to Wonwoo. He opens the box to see two slices of now cold pizza, along with a small note taped to the bottom of the container.</p><p>
  <em>I thought you might’ve wanted some of the pizza that you won. Made sure that Bohyuk didn’t eat it all!</em><br/>
<em>Gyu</em>
</p><p>Perhaps it made Wonwoo’s heart pound more than it should’ve.</p>
<hr/><p>It’s one of those rare days that Mingyu isn’t joined at the hip with Bohyuk.</p><p>Thursdays were the one day of the week when Bohyuk and Mingyu had no lectures together, along with the fact that their lectures always happened when one of them didn’t have anything to do, resulting in the two not seeing each other until the end of the day, when they had basketball practice.</p><p>The tall brunette ends up walking idly on campus, wondering what he should do. There’s still a good 45 minutes until practice begins, which means it’s way too early for him to go to the change rooms, but at the same time, he doesn’t really want to go all the way to the library on the other side of campus only to come back to the gym.</p><p>Mingyu sighs, before deciding to head to the bleachers. They were just outside the gym, and he could study there, he supposes, until it’s about 15 minutes before practice. At least then, he can slowly go to the change room, and hopefully some of the others will be there by then.</p><p>However, as Mingyu approaches the bleachers, he notices a familiar figure hunched over them. He blinks, twice, just to make sure he’s really seeing what he thinks he is, and his heart leaps when he realizes that yes, indeed, that is Jeon Wonwoo sitting on the bleachers.</p><p>The older boy is wearing a soft grey turtleneck sweater, that makes him look all the more adorable in Mingyu’s eyes. He has a pair of dark blue jeans on, along with a black fleece sweater on top of his sweater.</p><p>Mingyu knows that Wonwoo gets cold easily, which is why he’s bundled up, despite the weather being fairly nice, and it’s only early fall. The wind has a slight bite to it, but not so much that most people aren’t wearing coats yet.</p><p>As Mingyu gets closer, he notices Wonwoo typing away on his laptop, however his typing keeps getting interrupted by the way Wonwoo hides his fingers in his sweater paws, obviously feeling cold. Mingyu has the urge to gather those hands in his own, before blowing hot air on them for him, and kissing each finger, to let Wonwoo know how special he is.</p><p>Instead, Mingyu approaches Wonwoo, climbing up the bleachers to say hi to the male. He catches Wonwoo’s attention about halfway up, and Mingyu pulls out his earbuds when he sees that Wonwoo’s seen him.</p><p>“Hi hyung!” Mingyu greets, cheerily. Wonwoo pushes his glasses up the slope of his nose, before burying his fingers in his (adorable) sweater paws, and pressing them between his skinny thighs as he balances the laptop on his knees.</p><p>“Hello, Gyu,” he says, and Mingyu grins. “Why are you out here when you can study inside?” Mingyu questions, putting his bag down, as he sits down beside Wonwoo. The older boy was sitting close to the edge of the bleachers, which has Mingyu sitting close to him, just so that their thighs are touching. Wonwoo moves back a bit, when he feels Mingyu sitting that close, and Mingyu can’t help the wave of disappointment that washes through him when Wonwoo retreats, despite it being the ‘polite’ thing to do.</p><p>“I’m waiting for Bohyuk...you guys have practice today, right?” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu bobs his head. “We practice inside the gym though,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo sighs. “I wanted to meet him outside, because I have to pick up my glasses today, and I need the car...of course being the brat he is, he wanted to keep the car keys cause he said he went out for lunch with his friends, but I need them back so I can go pick up my new pair of glasses,” Wonwoo explains.</p><p>Mingyu nods, but he’s watching the way Wonwoo keeps his hands between his legs, obviously trying to keep them warm, and failing. He almost wants to blush when he thinks of using his own thighs to keep Wonwoo warm, but quickly pushes that idea away before the colour can make its way to his face.</p><p>“I mean, Bohyuk isn’t done with his lecture until 3:00,” Mingyu says, checking his phone. The device still says 2:27, and Mingyu looks back at Wonwoo. “Practice starts at 3:15, and he probably won’t be here until around 3:10,” he says, and Wonwoo sighs. “We should’ve agreed to have met inside,” he mumbles, as he tugs his fleece tighter around him. Mingyu wishes he was wearing a jacket of some kind at the moment, to offer him, but sadly, Mingyu didn’t really need one at the moment.</p><p>“Well, hey, since practice doesn’t start for another 45 minutes...I can drive you, if you want?” Mingyu offers, slowly. He tries not to sound too excited when he offers up the idea, and tries to play it casual, like a friend offering another friend a ride.</p><p>“Oh no, I couldn’t do that to you, you probably won’t make it back in time,” Wonwoo says. “The traffic now is always horrible, and the place is in Myeongdong,” he says. Mingyu mentally makes some calculations in his head. Myeongdong is about 15 minutes from the school by car, but with the traffic, it’s probably anywhere between 20-25 minutes. That included with the time going to his car, Wonwoo going in and out of the store, and coming back would definitely be a tight squeeze, but Mingyu is determined.</p><p>“If we go right now, we could probably make it,” Mingyu says, standing up already, and grabbing his bag. He sees the hesitation in Wonwoo’s eyes, but Mingyu makes the choice for him, when he grabs Wonwoo’s bag too, and starts going down the bleachers, hearing Wonwoo close his laptop and cry out “Gyu, wait!” as he scrambles down after him.</p><p>Mingyu sets a fast pace as they speed walk to his car, and Wonwoo struggles to put his laptop into his bag as they walk. A small smile comes to his lips at the way Wonwoo’s lips push out in a small pout when he’s concentrating, but he hides it by looking straight ahead as they walk to his car.</p><p>Once they’re both in his black Hyundai Accent, Mingyu is pulling out of the school’s parking lot as quick as possible, doing his best to not appear rushed. The last thing he wants is for Wonwoo to feel like he’s burdening him, when Mingyu just wants to spend time with the older boy.</p><p>He turns on the radio as they drive, so that there’s no awkward silence between them, and Wonwoo doesn’t feel pressured to talk, but Mingyu’s own mind is a storm. Everything is yelling at him to tell Wonwoo that he likes him, or that he’s at least interested in him. Ask him out on a date, or do <em>something</em> to impress the older boy. Mingyu risks a side glance at him, only to see the ravenette staring out the window, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>Every time Mingyu works up the courage to talk, his body refuses to cooperate. Why is it so hard for Mingyu to say something? What about Wonwoo turns Mingyu into a loser who can’t do anything but admire him from afar? Is it because he’s Bohyuk’s brother? Is it because he’s known him since they were kids? Is it because Mingyu’s afraid of what his answer will be?</p><p>In the past, Mingyu never really had a fear of rejection. Maybe it was because he was confident he would get a yes, or maybe it was just because he didn’t care that much. But with Wonwoo, Mingyu is terrified he’ll get shot down. That Wonwoo will only see him as a little kid, and think he’s joking, or even worse, realize he’s serious, and then start avoiding him. He would rather be able to talk to him and make him smile, than accidentally chase him away.</p><p>It was all so frustrating. Especially since two of the closest people in his life, Bohyuk and Jungkook, know who Wonwoo is, and will probably a) make fun of him for it (Bohyuk) or b) accidentally blab the entire thing to him since they’re an idiot (Jungkook). Which means Mingyu can’t even vent to anyone, or ask for advice. Instead he’s left to try and figure this out on his own.</p><p>The light is red, and Mingyu slows the car down, before stopping. His heart is loud in his own ears, and he wonders if Wonwoo can hear it. Hopes he can’t. His mouth is dry, his palms sweaty. He can do it. He can ask him out, he’s done it before with other people, he can do it with Wonwoo.</p><p><em>‘It doesn’t even have to be overt, it can just be like, getting coffee or something. Wait, does Wonwoo even like coffee? Oh shit, what if he doesn’t like coffee? Then what? Video games? But what if he mistakes it not for a date and brings Bohyuk? Or what if he thinks it’s a date and doesn’t want to? Fuck why is this so difficult?!’</em> Mingyu thinks to himself.</p><p>As soon as the car stops he turns to Wonwoo. Said boy notices his movement, and turns to look at him, eyes expectant, but lovely and deep as always. Mingyu’s forever entranced by the way Wonwoo’s eyes are able to convey such deep emotion, in such a captivating way it hurts. Not to mention the way his lips part oh-so-subtly and gently, in a way that invites Mingyu to come and kiss them. Everything about him makes Mingyu <em>want him</em>, yet he can’t bring himself to voice these thoughts.</p><p>“Um, so, hyung,” Mingyu starts, voice a bit shaky. Wonwoo makes a sound of acknowledgement, and half of Mingyu’s mind is encouraging him, while the other is screaming at him to abort mission.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you something,” he continues. He clears his throat, and subtly wipes his hands on his jeans, as Wonwoo continues to look at him, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Mm? What is it?” he questions, voice deep as always, yet full of innocence. He’s oblivious to the internal struggle Mingyu is having, as he tilts his head to the side slightly.</p><p>“I, uh,”</p><p>
  <em>‘You can do this, Mingyu,’</em>
</p><p>“I mean, I’ve been meaning to say,”</p><p>
  <em>‘Come on, just tell him!’</em>
</p><p>“That, uh, I, um,”</p><p>
  <em>‘Spit it out you idiot!’</em>
</p><p>“Jungkook is having a party on Saturday night!”</p><p>
  <em>‘Not that, you fucking moron!’</em>
</p><p>Mingyu can’t believe the words that just escaped his mouth. What the fuck was that? He knows Wonwoo would probably turn the invitation down, and that he doesn’t really like social gatherings. He’s 95% sure he’s never seen Wonwoo at any of the school events, and he can almost guarantee he wouldn’t show up to Jungkook’s house party, especially since a lot of Jungkook’s close friends are older than them, and would probably involve over half the school, plus others coming.</p><p>Wonwoo looks at him, surprised. “Oh,” he says, voice devoid of much emotion. He fiddles with his phone in his hands, and Mingyu feels like an idiot, yet despite it all, he opens his stupid mouth once more.</p><p>“I mean, since you know, Jungkook is your friend, and I’ll be there, and probably Bohyuk too, I just kinda thought, you know, that it would be nice to invite you. Maybe see you there,” he says, fully cringing at himself on the inside as he does so.</p><p>“Ah, I don’t know Gyu, you know that I’m not a party person,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu can’t help but feel disappointed. Why does he feel let down? He knows Wonwoo isn’t the type to spend Saturday night partying, and is more likely to be found reading into the late hours of the night.</p><p>He tries not to let the disappointment show on his features, and not leak into his voice, but even he can tell he’s doing a horrible job when he says “Oh, okay,”</p><p>They ride in relative silence for a while, before Wonwoo speaks up to direct him in the direction of the glasses store.</p><p>Mingyu eventually finds it, and idles in front of the place while Wonwoo runs out to grab his glasses. The clock says 2:46, and Mingyu is fairly certain he’ll make it back in time. Hopefully.</p><p><em>‘Maybe if I explain my case coach will go easy on me and won’t make me run 5 laps around the gym,’</em> Mingyu thinks to himself, as he taps his fingers on the steering wheel.</p><p>Wonwoo is back in the car by 2:50, and he’s taking off, in the direction of the Jeon’s house.</p><p>They enter their neighbourhood, when Wonwoo stops Mingyu. “I can walk from here, you need to get back to school for practice,” Wonwoo says, looking at the clock worriedly. Mingyu checks the time, almost jumping when he sees it’s 3:02 already, but asks “are you sure?” before agreeing.</p><p>Wonwoo nods. “I’m not totally helpless, Gyu. My house is only like a 10 minute walk from here, I’ll survive,” he says, and Mingyu frowns but agrees, only because he’s running late. “Okay,”</p><p>Before Wonwoo can turn away, Mingyu speaks up again. “Just, if you change your mind, um, the party starts at 10,” he says. “You can bring friends, and uh, it’s at Kook’s place,”</p><p>Wonwoo looks at him, a strange look in his eyes, before he gives him a small smile, and nods. “Okay. Thanks Mingyu, for everything,”</p><p>Mingyu nods, trying not to let the blush show on his features at the way Wonwoo’s voice sounds when he says his name. It sounds so much nicer, rolling off Wonwoo’s tongue, and he has to do everything he can to keep his calm, and just hope he doesn’t notice the redness of his ears.</p><p>By the time Mingyu gets back to the school, it’s 3:15, and he’s running to the gym, only to burst in five minutes late.</p><p>“Gyu! You’re late!” Coach Choi yells from the middle of the gym. Mingyu bows, apologizing, as he hurries to the change room. “Sorry coach, I had important stuff to attend to,” he says, and Coach Choi tsks, before he says “Change quickly, and then five laps,”</p><p>Mingyu finds he doesn’t mind as much today, especially with the way Wonwoo smiled at him replaying in his head, along with the smoothness of his voice echoing in his mind.</p><p>“What’re you so happy about?” Bohyuk asks, as Mingyu finishes his laps and joins them for actual practice. Mingyu lifts a shoulder. “No reason,”</p><p>“What happened with hyung?”</p><p>“Hrm? Which hyung?” Mingyu asks, not really listening. Bohyuk rolls his head. “My hyung. Wonwoo hyung,” he says, and Mingyu shrugs again. “I gave him a ride. Didn’t he text you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bohyuk says, still looking at Mingyu suspiciously. The taller player brushes it off, saying “we better get moving or else coach is going to have us doing even more laps,” and tries to ignore Bohyuk’s sharp gaze on his back.</p>
<hr/><p>Wonwoo lets out a sigh as he stirs the straw of his drink. Ever since he told Mingyu he probably wouldn’t go to the party Jungkook would be hosting, and he saw that sad, kicked puppy look he had, Wonwoo can’t stop thinking about it.</p><p>He feels like he’s let someone down, and it’s really bothering him.</p><p>Not to mention the fact that with every appearance Mingyu makes in his life, Wonwoo feels more and more like he’s falling for the younger boy, only he feels like he’s not allowed to. Yet everything about Mingyu is so attractive that Wonwoo can’t help daydreaming about his cute smile, his bright laugh, and his kind gestures.</p><p>Even his little, very slight lisp is cute; Wonwoo finds himself smiling to himself whenever he hears the soft sound of a ‘s’, not so much that it's an actual lisp, but just enough to be heard.</p><p>A groan leaves him as he buries his head in his arms, pushing his iced Americano away from him in the process. Why was the world against him? Why did he have to be attracted to his little brother’s best friend?</p><p>“...why is Wonwoo acting like he’s PMS-ing?” Soonyoung asks, and Wonwoo groans again. He almost forgot that Soonyoung, Junhui, and Jihoon were here.</p><p>“Cause you’re here,” Jihoon says, which elicits an offended “hey!” from Soonyoung, while the smaller blonde ignores him, sipping on his own smoothie.</p><p>The four of them had decided to go to Starbucks, before all going to Junhui’s house and studying. Well, Wonwoo and Jihoon were studying, while Soonyoung ran his mouth on any topic he thought of, and Junhui got distracted by anything that came out of Soonyoung’s mouth.</p><p>“Why’re you so down, Wonwoo? You’ve been acting like this all day,” Junhui asks, and Wonwoo lets out a huff. He peeks up from his arms, glancing at each of his friends in turn, before sighing once more. If he’s going to get this off his chest, the only people he would trust are his friends.</p><p>Sure, Soonyoung talked a lot, and Jihoon seemed really stand-offish and cold, but they would never spill any secrets Wonwoo told them.</p><p>“You guys can’t tell anyone what I’m going to tell you,” Wonwoo warns, and Junhui nods, while Soonyoung pretends to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key. Meanwhile Jihoon just raises an eyebrow delicately, as he looks in Wonwoo’s direction, subtly pushing his notebook away from him in a move to tell him he has all his attention.</p><p>Wonwoo sighs, before speaking.</p><p>“Do you guys know Kim Mingyu? Tall, tanned skin, a year younger than us, good-looking, and super charismatic?” Wonwoo asks, and Junhui nods. “Yeah, isn’t he best friends with your brother?”</p><p>Wonwoo sighs and nods. “Yeah,” he says sadly. The three others exchange looks for a brief moment before looking back at Wonwoo.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you like him,” Soonyoung says, and Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, except look a little guilty, which has three different reactions from the three friends.</p><p>Junhui’s jaw drops, Soonyoung facepalms, and Jihoon gives him a bored look. Why were they his friends again?</p><p>“Why are your struggles so cliche?” Soonyoung asks, and Wonwoo frowns at him. “That’s not the point here!”</p><p>The ravenette sighs once more, before running his fingers through his hair, frustrated. “It’s just that, I feel like I can’t like him, and on top of that, he’s way out of my league! But then he shows all this attention that definitely is NOT attention you show just your best friend’s older brother, but then I think I’m imagining it, and oh it’s all so confusing and complicated,” he says, mouth running a mile a minute.</p><p>Junhui pats his back sympathetically, while Soonyoung rubs his chin thoughtfully. “What do you mean by attention?”</p><p>“Like yesterday, he drove me to pick up my glasses and home, when he had basketball practice, which I’m pretty sure I made him late too, and a few days before that, I’m pretty sure he was staring at me while he was playing video games with Bohyuk. Or maybe I was imagining it. Maybe it’s just Mingyu being nice to everyone, ugh, I don’t know,” Wonwoo says, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>“He’s totally into you. I ship it,” Soonyoung says, and Junhui giggles, while Wonwoo shoots Soonyoung a glare.</p><p>“Why’re you so depressed over this, though? You aren’t usually like this,” Jihoon says. Of course Jihoon would notice something else is at play.</p><p>“It’s just that...you know that kid I’ve been tutoring? And then we started playing Overwatch together, Jeon Jungkook,” Wonwoo says, and Soonyoung snorts. “Of course we do. The kid’s younger than us and yet he has connections with Kim fucking Seokjin. Who has connections with everyone! Not to mention the boy is like, the most popular kid at SNU,” Soonyoung states, while Junhui nods. Wonwoo sighs once more, before continuing.</p><p>“Yeah well, he’s also friends with Mingyu. And yesterday, Gyu invited me to a party Jungkook’s holding tomorrow, and I said no cause you know, I don’t like partying. But then he got all sad, and I feel so bad, but I don’t wanna go to some party with no one I know,” he says. But the minute the sentence is out of his mouth he feels like he shouldn’t have said anything, if the excited look on Soonyoung’s face is anything to go by.</p><p>“You got invited. To Jeon Jungkook’s party?!” Soonyoung exclaims. “Did Mingyu say you could bring friends?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah,”</p><p>“It’s decided. We’re going. All four of us,” Soonyoung suddenly says, and Wonwoo looks at him. “Are you crazy? No, we’re not!” he says, and Soonyoung shakes his head.</p><p>“No, we are! You need to get your man, and we’ll be there for the emotional support. And the drinks. But support!” Soonyoung states.</p><p>“I’m going tomorrow anyways, it’ll be fun!” Junhui says making Soonyoung whip his head at him. “What?! How? Why? The fuck? Junhui! I thought we were friends,” Soonyoung pouts, and Junhui ducks his head. “I’m only going cause Minghao is friends with Jungkook,” Junhui says. Wonwoo almost feels bad, he didn’t want to be the third wheel intruding on Junhui's date with his boyfriend...but then again Soonyoung and Jihoon would be there. Speaking about Jihoon…</p><p>“This is a stupid ass plan. I’m not going to any party tomorrow, and you guys shouldn’t force Wonwoo to either,” he says, and Wonwoo nods. “Thank you, Jihoon,”</p><p>“Aw, come on Jihoonie,” Soonyoung says. “Seungcheol will be there,”</p><p>That has Jihoon freezing, and Wonwoo wants to hit his head against the desk. Choi Seungcheol was the upperclassman that Jihoon has been crushing on since he first called the older an idiot on the first day of university. If Seungcheol was going to be there, there’s little to no doubt Jihoon would want to go too.</p><p>“How do you know this?” Jihoon asks, and Soonyoung smiles as he explains. “Jisoo hyung was saying Jeonghan hyung and him were going cause Seungcheol hyung invited them. And he’s going cause he’s friends with Kim Taehyung, Jungkook’s boyfriend. Him and Taehyung grew up together in Daegu,” Soonyoung supplies. Jihoon is quiet for a moment before he says. “Fine. I’ll go. Only to support Wonwoo,” he says, and Soonyoung claps his hands excitedly.</p><p>“Yay! Now we gotta get an outfit ready for our Wonwoo~” he says, and Wonwoo frowns. “Wait, hold on, I never said I’ll go!” he says, and Junhui blinks at him blankly. “But I thought you said you felt bad about not going,” he says, and Wonwoo frowns even more. “Well, yes, but-”</p><p>Soonyoung cuts him off before he can continue. “And I thought you only didn’t want to go cause you wouldn’t know anyone,”</p><p>“I never said-”</p><p>“Just accept it Wonwoo. We’re going,” Jihoon says, and Wonwoo is left with no words. He can’t believe he’s getting bullied into going to a party.</p><p>“Besides, even if you don’t fully confess to Mingyu just spend some time with him. He definitely likes you from the sounds of it,” Soonyoung says and Wonwoo furrows his brow. “I literally told you two circumstances,” he deadpans and Soonyoung winks. “Trust me. I know,”</p><p>“How are we even going to get there?” Wonwoo asks and Soonyoung grins. “I’ll pick you up outside your house at 10. It doesn’t matter if we’re late, it’ll be fine. Speaking of which, we’re about the same size, right?” Soonyoung asks, and Wonwoo nods slowly. “I think?”</p><p>“Great. Wear a pair of black skinny jeans and I’ll supply the rest,” he says, and Wonwoo blinks, confused. “The rest of what?”</p><p>“Your outfit for winning Mingyu over, of course,”</p>
<hr/><p>Mingyu pouts, as he sits on Jungkook’s couch. He came over early with Bohyuk to help set up, but with most of the work done, Seokmin being loud as he recounts a story to Jaehyun and Dongmin, and Minghao with his boyfriend, Junhui, Mingyu is left to his thoughts on the sofa.</p><p>Yugyeom notices his odd behaviour and pokes his cheek, earning a glare from him. “What,” he asks, and the boy furrows his brow. “Why so glum, sugar plum?”</p><p>“Leave me alone,” he says, and shoos him away.</p><p>“He’s been like this all day, acting like his cat died, or something,” Bohyuk says. Jungkook frowns. “Why? What happened?”</p><p>“I think I know,” Bohyuk says, and both Jungkook and Yugyeom turn to look at him. Bohyuk shrugs. “It’s cause he has a thing for my brother,”</p><p>“What the fuck? How did you find out?!” Mingyu says, suddenly jumping up. Everyone is silent for a moment, Seokmin included, before Bohyuk yells “OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK? YOU ACTUALLY LIKE MY HYUNG?!”</p><p>Mingyu realizes his slip up, as the others stare at him and Bohyuk. The taller wants to crawl in a hole and die.</p><p>Bohyuk’s never gonna let him live this down, and on top of it, he’ll never get Wonwoo to like him. Mingyu sighs once more, ignoring the others' loudness for the moment, and closes his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>‘Why am I such a coward?’</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Wonwoo is nervous for almost the entirety of the day. He had watched as Bohyuk lied to their parents about sleeping over at Mingyu’s, and he saw Seulgi leaving at around 9:30 to go get some notes from a friend. Wonwoo has to swallow back the guilt, when he says to his parents “Soonyoung just texted me asking if I wanted to sleep over,” he says.</p><p>“Soonyoung? Ah, tell his mother hi for me,” his mom says, and Wonwoo gives a tight smile, feeling horrible about lying to his parents for the first time. “Okay,”</p><p>Ten o’clock rolls around, and Wonwoo leaves the house with his duffle bag, wearing the skinny jeans as Soonyoung requested. He sees Soonyoung’s blue idling Nissan on his driveway and climbs into the back.</p><p>“Ah good, you listened! Here,” Soonyoung throws Wonwoo a bag from the driver’s seat, before pulling the car into reverse, waving at Wonwoo’s mother as he pulls out of the driveway.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m sneaking out,” Wonwoo says to himself, numbly. Jihoon scoffs from the passenger seat. “It’s not really sneaking out since your parents know you’re leaving,” he says, and Wonwoo frowns. “Still, I had to lie,”</p><p>“Where’s Junhui?” Wonwoo asks, as he pulls off his hoodie in the backseat and rummages through the paper bag Soonyoung tossed at him. “He said he’s going with Minghao and he’ll meet us there,” Jihoon says, and Wonwoo makes an ‘ah’ noise, as he pulls on the red shirt.</p><p>“Wait, what the fuck am I wearing?” Wonwoo asks, and Soonyoung looks at him through the mirror, smiling. “Looking good! Put the jacket on too!” he exclaims, and Wonwoo frowns, but obeys.</p><p>“What the heck is this shirt?” he asks and Soonyoung waves the question off like it isn’t important. “It’s something I wore for a dance thing, I only wore it once or twice,”</p><p>The top is a satin-like material, a red that seems bright when exposed to direct light, but blends nicely with his all black ensemble. The jacket he’s wearing is all black, but has lines of shiny black stripes all across it, making it seem more flashy than usual.</p><p>“I look ridiculous,” Wonwoo says, and Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “Shut up, you look hot. Mingyu is gonna jump your ass tonight, lemme tell you that,” he says, which had Jihoon frowning and Wonwoo blushing.</p><p>“Shut up,” he says, which only has Soonyoung winking at him through the mirror again. “Time for you to go get your man,”</p>
<hr/><p><em>‘Why can’t I just tell him how I feel? Ugh, I’m so fed up with myself,’</em> Mingyu thinks to himself. The party is in full swing by now, and he’s standing with Bohyuk and Jungkook, pretending to be part of the conversation they’re having with people who he doesn’t recognize, but only really thinking about Wonwoo.</p><p>The music is loud, and people are dancing in Jungkook’s living room, making out on the stairs, and getting drunk in the kitchen. There’s probably too many people for the house, and tons of girls and guys sending flirty looks and touches in Mingyu’s direction, yet he doesn’t even acknowledge any of them.</p><p>All he can think about is Wonwoo, and his beautiful smile, combined with his deep voice, and expressive eyes. <em>‘Is this what it feels like to suffer from a one sided love</em>?’</p><p>The front door opens, letting more people in, and Mingyu looks up boredly, only to take a double take when he sees Wonwoo.</p><p>And Mingyu feels his heart pound in his chest at the mere sight of him.</p><p>Wonwoo’s standing in the doorway with two other guys, looking obviously awkward, and yet, all too adorable. Mingyu feels like the main character in a movie, when he sees the way Wonwoo casts a glance to the side, eyes shadowed with his dark eyelashes, as he glances at the blonde boy next to him.</p><p>“Hey, isn’t that your brother?” Mingyu turns around at the sound of Jungkook’s voice, and watches as Bohyuk looks up to see Wonwoo still standing with his friends. His smaller ravenette friend is talking to some other guy, as the four of them shuffle away from the door frame, Wonwoo still looking like a scared rabbit.</p><p>“Hrm? What’s hyung doing here? How the hell did he even get out?” Bohyuk says out loud, but Mingyu tunes both of them out, as he looks over the heads of the people scattered throughout Jungkook’s house, as he keeps his eyes on Wonwoo.</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t know why he’s doing this, he doesn’t know why he’s so intent on being like this, especially since Bohyuk knows now. But his cowardly ass stays put, as he watches from afar, not even listening to his friends, until he feels a hand on his back.</p><p>Turning around, he sees Jungkook and Bohyuk staring at him, and he blinks at them once, before saying “what?”</p><p>“I said, aren’t you gonna go over and say something?” Bohyuk says, and Mingyu glances between both of his friends, before glancing back over at Wonwoo. “Should I?”</p><p>“You idiot, he’s not going to jump on your dick if you don’t say anything,” Jungkook says, and Mingyu turns red, as Bohyuk whacks Jungkook’s arm. “Please don’t talk about my hyung like that, I don’t need to think about the two of you...doing <em>that</em>,”</p><p>“Wait, so you’re not...weirded out? Upset? That I like your brother?” Mingyu asks Bohyuk, and the younger shrugs. “I mean, I can’t control who you like and who you don’t like. It is kinda weird, but I think I can trust you to treat him right,” Bohyuk says, shrugging. “Besides, what you do with your romantic life is no concern of mine. Of course, unless you hurt my hyung. Because I then I’ll need to get a new best friend, and find a place to bury a long ass body,” he says, giving Mingyu a look.</p><p>“No! I would never hurt him, I,” Mingyu looks over at the group in the corner once more, seeing how Seokmin is now chatting up the blonde beside Wonwoo, with said ravenette looking increasingly more awkward.</p><p>“Go! Say something to him before he leaves!” Jungkook says, pushing Mingyu in the direction of him. He looks at both his friends once more, before nodding and smiling at the two. He then steadies himself, and makes his way over to the group in the corner, mentally preparing himself for what’s to come.</p><p>
  <em>‘Come on Mingyu, today is the day you do it. For real.’</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>It’s so loud.</p><p>Wonwoo can hear the music from outside the house, when the three of them approach the house. He’s already cringing at the multiple couples littering the lawn, either making out, or drinking, and the pounding of the bass is already threatening a headache, as they enter the house.</p><p>Inside is even worse - filled with too many bodies and flashing lights, Wonwoo starts to already regret everything, even as Soonyoung smiles at him maniacally.</p><p>“It’s not <em>that</em> bad! Besides, you look hot, and your boy toy should be somewhere in here,” Soonyoung said, sweeping his blonde hair back. Jihoon, on the other hand, looks grumpy as usual, but seems to become even grumpier (? Or is he becoming excited? Wonwoo’s known Jihoon for almost his entire life, and he still can’t decipher his expressions at times,) when a muscled, broad, brunette makes his way over to them.</p><p>He’s just slightly shorter than Wonwoo, but much broader and thicker. His doe eyes are framed with thick eyelashes, only to contradict with his sharp and chiseled jawline, overall making him a bunch of contradictions that somehow compliment each other. And he’s got his eyes solely on Jihoon.</p><p>“Hey there, cupcake,” he says once he’s in range. From the tone of voice, to the way Jihoon is scowling even more than usual, Wonwoo recalls that this is Seungcheol, the guy who’s got Jihoon acting even more, and yet not as much, like Jihoon.</p><p>“Seungcheol,” Jihoon says back, glaring at him. If it was Wonwoo, he would be shrinking under the intensity of Jihoon’s glare yet Seungcheol only laughs, almost fondly, which has Soonyoung and Wonwoo looking at each other in shock.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here,” is what Seungcheol says next, and Jihoon’s lips curve like a cat’s as he gestures to Wonwoo and Soonyoung. “They got an invite and dragged me along,” he says, tone bored. Seungcheol looks up at the two of them, and Wonwoo gives him a nervous smile, as Soonyoung beams brightly.</p><p>“Oh right! You guys were also there on orientation day! Soonyoung, and uh, Wonho?”</p><p>“Wonwoo,” he corrects, and Seungcheol nods. “Right! Wonwoo, sorry,” the brunette apologizes and Wonwoo just shrugs. He didn’t expect him to remember his name, but points for trying.</p><p>As Jihoon and Seungcheol begin to talk (Argue? Fight? Flirt? He doesn’t even know at this point) Wonwoo casts a glance around the room filled with people. Soonyoung had convinced him to ditch his glasses, so Wonwoo doesn’t really have a 100% clear view of what’s going on, and who’s who, even with the contacts he’s wearing, everything is a bit fuzzy.</p><p>Sighing to himself, Wonwoo looks down at himself. This was a bad idea. He has no idea where Mingyu is, he’s hating the whole atmosphere of this party (which makes him feel more like he’s at some sort of rave instead), and he’s probably going to end up all alone anyways.</p><p>As if to just reinforce his last point, Wonwoo looks up when he hears another voice and sees Soonyoung talking to a guy. He’s around Soonyoung’s height and has this radiant smile, his eyes in crescents and a beauty mark on his cheekbone as he talks with Soonyoung, the two matching each other beat for beat. They’re talking about something, but having known Soonyoung for his entire life, Wonwoo can tell that the boy’s enamoured.</p><p><em>‘Of course both Soonyoung and Jihoon have people to talk to. And of course Junhui is nowhere in sight. And of course I’ve ended up standing here alone, like a loser,’</em> Wonwoo thinks to himself, sighing once more. He wonders if he should just leave now, while the night’s still young, and lie about Soonyoung accidentally giving himself food poisoning, when he looks up.</p><p>And lo and behold, Mingyu is sauntering over in his direction, a hint of a smile on his features, and eyes sparkling, as he’s taking in Wonwoo.</p><p>Wonwoo freezes, like a deer caught in the headlights, unsure if he wants to run to or away from the younger boy. But he isn’t given much of a choice, as Mingyu’s now right in front of him, smiling, and smelling like home; comforting, soft, and just right.</p><p>“Hyung! I’m so glad you could make it!” Is what Mingyu says as soon as he’s within hearing distance of Wonwoo. The ravenette tilts his head to look up at the younger boy, whose face is all youthful and happy smiles, bright and looking so much like an excited puppy. Wonwoo gives a small smile, and shrugs.</p><p>“Yeah...uhm, I wasn’t going to come but,”</p><p>
  <em>‘I couldn’t get the thought of you out of my head’</em>
</p><p>“I told my friends about it, and they persuaded me otherwise,” he says, and Mingyu gives a small laugh. “I’m glad they did!”</p><p>Wonwoo notices how Jihoon and Seungcheol have seemed to disappear, as well as the fact that Soonyoung is dragging the other dude with him onto the dance floor, when Wonwoo feels Mingyu’s hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m really glad you came, hyung. And you look amazing too,” Wonwoo almost forgot about what he was wearing until Mingyu brought it up, but while he would usually feel shy about the tacky outfit that is totally not his style, with Mingyu complimenting him, he can only blush and look up at him through his eyelashes, as he says “does it look okay?”</p><p>“It looks really good! Red really is your colour,” Mingyu comments, and Wonwoo only hopes he’s not talking about the very obvious blush across his cheeks.</p><p>“Did you want something to drink? I know Jungkook got his hands on some alcohol, but there’s also water, juice, coke, and punch, I think,” Mingyu says, as he motions over his shoulder. Wonwoo opens his mouth to say no, when he’s suddenly propelled forwards by someone crashing into him from behind.</p><p>His eyes squeeze shut on impulse, and he braces himself for impact with the floor, but with how close Mingyu had been standing to him, he instead lands on the younger boy’s chest, which is all warmth and firm muscle, with Mingyu’s arms automatically coming to his waist to stabilize him.</p><p>“Whoa, hyung, you okay?” Mingyu asks, voice rumbling through him, as Wonwoo tries not to die of blushing. He tries to mumble something about being fine, but instead settles for “sorry about that, I, ugh, I didn’t mean to-” Wonwoo stops with what he was saying when he glances up at Mingyu, only to take a double take.</p><p>Mingyu is staring down at him, with this indecipherable look in his eyes. His hands don’t move an inch from where they are on Wonwoo’s waist. If anything, they tighten just a fraction, as he stares down at Wonwoo, his eyes so warm and <em>deep</em>, conveying multiple emotions that Wonwoo doesn’t know if they’re directed at him or not.</p><p>But nevertheless, Wonwoo can’t look away. It’s like Mingyu’s got him in a trance, enraptured him with his own eyes, hypnotic and commanding in a way that says <em>“look at me. Only me.”</em></p><p>For what seems like an eternity, yet at the same time, only a few seconds, Wonwoo stands there, in Mingyu’s grasp, still somewhat pushed against his chest, staring up at him, mesmerized, as the background noise of the party fades out, and all that exists are the two of them.</p><p>Wonwoo doesn’t notice the way Mingyu glances at his lips, nor the way he lets out a small breath of air, before he opens his mouth to speak.</p><p>“Hyung, I-”</p><p>Before Mingyu can get too far, they both hear the loud noise of glass breaking, followed by shouting and jeering, as the two of them look over in the general direction of the noise. Wonwoo is about to ignore it, when he hears the distinct sound of his brother’s voice, and he looks up at Mingyu, startled.</p><p>The look in the younger boy’s eyes confirms that he wasn’t hearing things, and Wonwoo doesn’t notice the way Mingyu interlaces their fingers, as they both rush to the source of the noise.</p><p>They’re pushing through people, weaving through the crowd, as they make it to the kitchen, where Bohyuk is standing on the counter, punching this one guy, as another guy tries to attack him from behind. Wonwoo covers his mouth, at the way Bohyuk is ruthlessly kicking the guy on the island with him, before pushing him off, the people moving back to avoid being hit by the guy falling.</p><p>“Bohyuk!”</p><p>Wonwoo whips his head around at the sound of his brother’s name coming from not him, nor Mingyu or Jungkook, but a familiar female voice.</p><p>“Noona?!” Wonwoo exclaims, seeing Seulgi on the other side of the crowd. Seulgi freezes when she sees Wonwoo, the two siblings staring at each other, before their attention is draw back to Bohyuk, who’s laughing drunkenly.</p><p>“Assholes, you thought you could beat me? Don’t you know who I am?” Bohyuk spits at the guy on the floor, as he jumps down. Mingyu opens his mouth to say “Hyuk behind you-” when the other guy from before is grabbing Bohyuk by the collar and spinning him around, only to land a punch right at his nose.</p><p>There’s a sickening crunch of bone, and Wonwoo’s head spins when he sees the brass knuckles on the other dude’s fingers, and even more so at the amount of blood that starts to flow.</p><p>“Fuck!” Bohyuk screams as he falls back, and Mingyu is already tackling the other guy with Jungkook, while Seulgi’s running to her youngest brother.</p><p>Wonwoo falls to his knees in front of Bohyuk, as Seulgi frantically tries to do <em>something</em> to stop the bleeding. “Someone call 911!”</p><p>“Bohyuk, you fucking idiot,” Wonwoo can only say, as he grabs napkins and tries to dab the blood away from his brother’s face. He only gets a groan of pain in return, as Seulgi tries to help him up into a sitting position.</p><p>“Fuck, no, it stings, ugh,” Bohyuk groans, and Seulgi only sends Wonwoo and panicked look. “Why the hell are you even here?” Seulgi asks the youngest, and gets a pained laugh, followed by a “I could ask you the same thing” in return.</p><p>“Shut up, your nose is probably broken. I can’t believe you got this drunk to do something this stupid,” Wonwoo says, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. The amount of blood on his hands and the napkins around him is scary, and he has to fight the urge to break down into tears.</p><p>The next 20 minutes are a blur. He vaguely recognizes people shuffling out of the house, along with Junhui making an appearance with Minghao in tow, both of them trying to help in some capacity. They’re able to move Bohyuk to the living room, as Mingyu and Jungkook have managed to wrestle the guy who punched Bohyuk in the first place, to the ground, grabbing the brass knuckles from him and restraining him.</p><p>The police and ambulance arrive not long after, and Bohyuk is being loaded onto a stretcher to be taken to the hospital. Seulgi volunteers to go with him as only one person can ride in the ambulance, and Wonwoo only nods numbly.</p><p>“Hey, hyung,” Wonwoo turns to see Mingyu standing there. He glances over the taller boy’s shoulder, and sees the guy being handcuffed by the police, as Jungkook speaks to one of the officers. He focuses back on Mingyu, who’s taking his hands into his.</p><p>“Come on, hyung. Let’s get you cleaned up,”</p><p>Wonwoo doesn’t say anything as Mingyu carefully cleans his hands of Bohyuk’s blood, carefully looking them over, and exhaling in relief when he doesn’t see any cuts. He pats them dry with a towel, as Wonwoo just blankly stares, still in shock, and eyes unseeing. Mingyu glances up at him, before sitting in front of him, like Wonwoo’s a little kid, and brushing his hand across his cheek, gaining his attention.</p><p>“Hyung,’ he says, and Wonwoo only looks at Mingyu eyes watering, before he starts to tear up. There’s obvious worry and shock in Mingyu’s eyes, as he starts to panic, but Wonwoo can only say “Gyu, can you bring me to see Bohyuk?”</p><p>Mingyu softens a bit, and nods, helping Wonwoo up, as the older boy rubs his eyes with his sleeves, guiding him to his car outside. The night air is cold, and Wonwoo shivers, but Mingyu just wordlessly drapes his own jacket over Wonwoo’s shoulders. The older looks up at him with glassy eyes, but Mingyu only gives him a small, tired smile, before motioning to the car with his head.</p><p>They drive in silence, Wonwoo staring out the window aimlessly, as they make their way to the hospital. He’s already concerned about Bohyuk, but he’s even more afraid for his parents. He doesn’t know what the hell he’s going to tell them, especially since this is his first time even sneaking out and it ends this way.</p><p>“...okay hyung?”</p><p>“Hrm?” Wonwoo looks over at Mingyu, who was obviously talking a few seconds ago. “I said, the police are arresting the guy...and we’ll probably have to give some sort of witness testimony,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo lets out a small “oh” before nodding.</p><p>They arrive at the hospital, before filing into the building, following Seulgi’s texts, and finding themselves in the waiting room, next to Seulgi.</p><p>“The doctor said his nose is fractured, so they gotta take a look at it, and possibly even realign it,” she says, and Wonwoo nods, sitting down next to his sister. Mingyu sits right beside him, glancing at Wonwoo’s face, before taking one of his hands in his.</p><p>Wonwoo startles at this, and looks down at their interlaced hands, before looking up at Mingyu. The younger boy rubs his hand tentatively, and Wonwoo stares for a moment, before slowly curling his fingers around his. A small smile comes to Mingyu’s lips, as he tightens his grip on his hand, and Wonwoo can only return the tiny smile, before he sighs.</p><p>About ten minutes later is when Wonwoo’s parents run in, both in their pajamas still, and eyes frantically scanning the room, only to be relieved when they spot Wonwoo, Seulgi and Mingyu sitting in the waiting room. Seulgi runs to them, while Wonwoo and Mingyu just stand up, awkwardly glancing at each other, as the girl hugs her parents, on the verge of tears.</p><p>“You’re not hurt anywhere? Where’s Bohyuk?” Wonwoo’s mother asks, as she takes Wonwoo’s hands in her own, looking at her son. Seulgi is holding onto their father, who's inspecting her as if she also is hiding a broken nose somehow, and Wonwoo gulps back the tears, and motions to the side with his head.</p><p>“He’s uh, getting his nose checked. It’s um, fractured?” he says, and Mrs. Jeon nods, looking over at her husband, before looking at both her children, and sighing.</p><p>“I can’t believe all three of you sneaked out. Bohyuk, yes, this is a regular occurrence but Seulgi? Wonwoo?” their mother says, and Wonwoo shrinks in on himself. Mingyu stands awkwardly to the side, as the two get yelled at by their parents, Wonwoo feeling more and more guilty, when suddenly Mingyu speaks up.</p><p>“It’s not Wonwoo hyung’s fault,” he says, drawing everyone’s attention to him. Mingyu swallows, before saying “I was the one who invited him. He didn’t even know about the party until I told him,”</p><p>“Mingyu,” Wonwoo starts to say, but Mingyu shakes his head, giving him a small smile. “I was the one who told hyung to come, so don’t put all the blame on him,”</p><p>No one says anything for a moment, and Mrs. Jeon is about to open her mouth once more, when the doctor comes out, calling for Bohyuk’s guardians, which draws both of their parents to follow the doctor into the room. Seulgi slumps down in the plastic seats, and Wonwoo sighs, before looking at Mingyu.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. Mingyu gives him another tired smile, before shrugging. “It’s true, though. I did invite you...and you did come because of your friends, so it’s not entirely your fault,” Mingyu says, rubbing the back of his neck. Wonwoo fidgets with his sleeve, before saying “Actually, the friend part isn’t completely true…”</p><p>Mingyu is looking at Wonwoo inquisitively, and Wonwoo forces himself to speak, as his ears turn red. “I, uh, I,” he clears his throat as he looks up at Mingyu.</p><p>“I just...I wanted to come. I wanted to see you, and uh,” Wonwoo avoids looking at Mingyu in the eye, as he says “I didn’t want to let you down,”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You just...looked really excited and uh,” Wonwoo bites his lip “I wanted to continue to see you that excited. To make you happy,”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence between the two of them, and Wonwoo is burning red, when suddenly Mingyu lets out an exhale, and says “Wonwoo hyung,”</p><p>Wonwoo peeks up at the boy, who has exhaustion clear on his features. But there’s something alongside it, that looks very close to adoration, and it has Wonwoo tilting his head to the side, because that can't be right...can it?</p><p>“I know this isn’t the place for this, and I know especially after this long night, this has probably the worst timing ever, but,” Mingyu exhales, as he closes his eyes, before looking at Wonwoo.</p><p>“I really like you hyung. A lot. And I have for a really long time,”</p><p>Wonwoo is stunned into silence at this point. Yes, he feels like the entire night was somewhat leading up to this point, yet with the words coming from Mingyu’s mouth, he can’t believe it’s real.</p><p>“What?” he asks, but it comes out as a breathy whisper. Mingyu lets out a small chuckle, as he takes Wonwoo’s hands into his once more. “I like you. I think you’re cute, and kind, and funny, in your own unique way, and you make me feel like a lovesick idiot. I really, really, really like you, Jeon Wonwoo,”</p><p>Mingyu shyly looks at the shorter boy through his eyelashes as he adds on “and if I haven’t read the signs wrong...I think you might like me too?”</p><p>Wonwoo is frozen in shock, yet he feels his eyes stinging with tears, even as his mouth curves up into a smile. After everything that’s happened tonight, Wonwoo truly does feel like he’s had a roller coaster of emotions, as tears start to fall down his cheeks, even as he’s smiling widely.</p><p>“Hyung?” he looks up to see the blurry image of Mingyu’s worried yet hopeful features in his field of vision. The taller boy is wiping the tears off his face gently with his large hands, thumbs coming to swipe away the streaks. If it wasn’t for the fact they’re standing in the waiting room of the hospital, Wonwoo would’ve melted into Mingyu’s touch.</p><p>“Does this mean-” Mingyu doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Wonwoo is nodding. “Yes. Yes, I like you too, Gyu. God, I really, really, really like you back,” he says, voice shaky and sniffling as his nose runs, yet Mingyu’s wide smile makes up for feeling like (and sounding like) shit.</p><p>The younger leans in to cup Wonwoo’s cheek, leaning in for what Wonwoo can only anticipate to be a kiss, when Bohyuk suddenly emerges with the doctor at his side, their parents and Seulgi rushing to the youngest. Wonwoo pulls away from Mingyu before he can even get close enough, as he runs to his brother, thoughts of his own love life being pushed aside for the moment.</p><p>Bohyuk has horrible bags under his eyes, along with a wad of what looks to be gauze sticking out of his nostril. His nose is swollen and bruised an ugly colour, with a cut on the bridge that has a bandaid over it, as well as another cut that warranted stitches along his cheek.</p><p>The doctor goes into explaining the follow up check ins, but both Seulgi and Wonwoo ignore him as they hug their youngest brother. Wonwoo can feel tears sting his eyes once more, as he squeezes the younger, who groans, but Seulgi is full on sobbing into Bohyuk’s neck.</p><p>“I’m not dead, you guys,” he says, voice nasally from the gauze. Their father goes with the doctor to settle the bill, as their mother talks to one of the doctors regarding the painkillers and such.</p><p>“You idiot. You stupid, fucking, idiot,” Seulgi says, hitting the youngest’s chest with her fist as she sobs. Bohyuk winces a bit, but Wonwoo only sniffles, as he wipes his unshed tears with his thumb. Being occupied with his older sister, Bohyuk doesn’t notice as Wonwoo turns away, having felt a warm hand envelop his own.</p><p>Mingyu stands only a few steps behind him, eyes warm and caring, as Wonwoo turns to look at him. His hand holds Wonwoo’s comfortingly, as the older continues to blink away the tears threatening to cloud his vision.</p><p>They stand there for what feels like ages, Mingyu just holding Wonwoo’s hand as they gaze into each other’s eyes, the sound of Seulgi crying, his mother fussing, and the doctor talking all faded into the background, as if it's just them. Just the two of them.</p><p><em>“It’s okay. You’re safe. Everything is okay,”</em> Wonwoo can almost hear those words coming from Mingyu’s mouth as he stares into those dark brown eyes, swirling with so much emotion, but most of all, just pure and tender love, that he wants to just bury himself in Mingyu’s chest for the rest of eternity and not leave. Yet their moment is broken, when his parents call them over to leave to go home.</p><p>“O-oh,” Wonwoo says, as he loosens his grip on Mingyu’s hand slightly. He’s about to sigh and pull away, when Mingyu only tightens his own grip, and pulls Wonwoo to his side when he says “I’ll give hyung a ride home. He left something back at Jungkook’s place,” Mingyu says, which has Wonwoo blinking at him confused when he realizes what Mingyu is doing. <em>‘Oh,’</em></p><p>“Y-yeah, I forgot my, uh, sweater there,” he says, trying to come up with a reason. His parents relent, and Seulgi is still sniffling as she holds onto Bohyuk on their way out. Yet neither Wonwoo nor Mingyu don’t notice the eyebrow raise in their direction coming from the youngest, as they leave the building first.</p><p>Once they’re alone, Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo, and squeezes his hand in his. Wonwoo only squeezes back, feeling his lips spread into a smile for what feels like the first time that night, when Mingyu says “let’s go,” with a little movement of his head.</p><p>They head down to the underground parking lot and both get into Mingyu’s car. Wonwoo’s heart is pounding in his chest, as they sit there for a moment, and the older suddenly feels shy. He can’t bring himself to look at Mingyu for the longest time, as he sits there with his eyes on his knees, and fingers fiddling with the jacket’s sleeves, when Mingyu’s voice suddenly breaks the silence.</p><p>“Hyung,”</p><p>Wonwoo’s head snaps up to look at Mingyu, with his mouth posed to respond with a “yes?” but before he can do that, Mingyu’s suddenly leaning forwards and pressing his lips to his, leaving Wonwoo to only let out a squeak, as his eyes widen in shock, and Mingyu cards his fingers through his hair.</p><p>The older boy is frozen for a good few seconds, before he melts right into the kiss, cheeks and ears tinged a bright red, yet he lets his eyes flutter shut, as he tentatively kisses Mingyu back.</p><p>Mingyu’s lips are warm and soft, and even though there’s the faint taste of bitter alcohol, there’s something sweet that has Wonwoo letting out a soft moan, as Mingyu kisses him, deeply, thoroughly. He smells like clouds and warmth and candles, and Wonwoo feels like he’s flying, with the way his heart is pounding, and the fuzzy feeling in his stomach erupting into butterflies. Mingyu’s hold on him is strong and firm, yet gentle, fingers entangled in Wonwoo’s short black hair, as his other hand rests on his thigh, reassuring and warm.</p><p>He pulls away after a while, leaving Wonwoo gasping for air, with his face red as a tomato, while Mingyu can only let out a big, goofy, yet loving smile. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” he says between breaths. Wonwoo can’t say anything, being too winded from his first kiss, that when Mingyu pulls him in for another one, all he can do is moan in delight, his toes curling in his shoes.</p><p>This time, he tries to push back, his own hand gripping Mingyu’s forearm as they lean across the middle of the car to meet each other’s lips, Wonwoo letting Mingyu take the lead as they taste each other. Mingyu’s lips are soft, yet prodding, seeking, wanting to explore Wonwoo’s mouth. And Wonwoo lets him, being pliant in Mingyu’s grip, almost like the taller boy has control over him.</p><p>Finally, Wonwoo can’t go on without air anymore, and he pulls away only for Mingyu to continue kissing his jawline, before moving onto his neck, the older’s head tilting back on instinct.</p><p>“Gyu,”</p><p>“Hrm?”</p><p>“Gyu,” Wonwoo puts a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder, despite the obvious want in his eyes, and the way he’s giving him access to his neck. Mingyu looks up at Wonwoo, before sighing, and planting one last kiss on his collarbone, before pulling away.</p><p>“I should get you back before it’s too late,” Mingyu says, more to himself than anyone. As soon as they’re out of the garage and Mingyu lets go of the gearshift, Wonwoo tentatively takes Mingyu’s hand in his own. There’s a look of brief surprise from Mingyu, as he glances over only a moment, but there’s a big smile on his face as he keeps his eyes on the road, and entangles his fingers with Wonwoo’s, his bigger hand being safe, and warm.</p><p>Even though they drive in silence, it’s comfortable. Wonwoo is leaning against the car door, aimlessly watching the night go by, as he keeps his and Mingyu’s hand on his lap. And before they know it, they’re at the Jeon’s house, most of the lights off already.</p><p>As Mingyu parks, he follows Wonwoo out of the car, walking him to the front door, even though it’s only a few meters away. And when they finally stop in front of the house, Wonwoo turns to the younger, and looks up at him, smiling faintly.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Mingyu finally says, and Wonwoo lets out a small breath. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he confirms, with a nod. They stand there for a bit longer, just gazing into each other’s eyes.</p><p>With what looks to be a resigned smile, Mingyu nods, and gives him one last look, before retreating back to his car. Wonwoo can only smile to himself, as he turns around to unlock the door. But before he can even get his key out, Mingyu’s hands are there again, around his waist, turning him around in his grip.</p><p>And his lips are on him again, kissing him so deeply, that Wonwoo’s back is arched. He can only smile against Mingyu’s lips, as he holds onto the younger’s shoulders for support, feeling Mingyu start to grin into the kiss as well.</p><p>One of Mingyu’s hands sneak up the front of Wonwoo’s shirt, his palm laying flat against Wonwoo’s stomach. And even despite how cold Mingyu’s hands are, Wonwoo can’t help but let out a content sigh, as his hands find themselves in Mingyu’s hair once more, tugging the boy closer to him, despite it being physically not possible.</p><p>When Mingyu finally pulls away, they’re looking at each other, eyes sparkling and lips bruised. But that doesn’t stop Wonwoo from grabbing Mingyu’s collar and pulling him in for one more, softer kiss, before he lets him go, and says “You should get going,”</p><p>“Yeah, I uh,” Mingyu rubs the back of his neck, obviously still stunned by Wonwoo’s bold move.</p><p>“Get home safe, Gyu,” Wonwoo only says once more, smiling despite how bruised his lips are. Mingyu only nods, and Wonwoo turns around to let himself into the house, the last thing he sees before he closes the door being Mingyu leaning against the hood of his car, watching him with a fond smile.</p><p>As soon as the door is closed, Wonwoo lets himself fall against it, sliding to the floor with a lovesick smile, face burning red, yet the biggest grin in the world on his face, as he covers his mouth, and tries not to let out an awkwardly high pitched giggle, as he buries his face in his knees, not believing what happened that night.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, Mingyu lets himself fall back and sprawl on his car, the biggest smile in the world spread across his features, as he laughs unbelievingly to himself.</p>
<hr/><p>“I’m not going to ask what happened last week,” Bohyuk states, as he sits on Mingyu’s couch. Mingyu lets out a hum, as he rummages through the bin of video games in front of him. There’s silence for a bit, and Mingyu can feel Bohyuk’s gaze on his back for a while, before he finally speaks up.</p><p>“Okay fuck you too, what the hell did you do with hyung?!” Bohyuk asks. Mingyu stands up, turning to look at him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You know what I mean, you overgrown tree. Last week. When I got wasted and my nose fucking punched in,” Bohyuk says, and Mingyu shrugs. “Just told him I liked him,”</p><p>The younger boy’s eyes narrow as he stares up at the taller. “You kissed him didn’t you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When you brought him home. He had this stupid smile on his lips by the time he came upstairs and his lips were all red. You know he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even bother to ask how I was until the next morning,”</p><p>“Just because he’s not all up in your ass, that doesn’t mean anything,” Mingyu states, and Bohyuk raises an eyebrow. “You’re avoiding the question,”</p><p>This has Mingyu pausing, before he says “and what if I did?”</p><p>“You- fuck wait, what?”</p><p>Mingyu can only smile cheekily at his best friend, as the doorbell rings. Ignoring Bohyuk’s random yelling (he’s probably saying something somewhat coherent, but Mingyu doesn’t care enough to listen properly), he sauntered over to the front door to open it.</p><p>And just like only a few weeks prior, there stands Wonwoo, this time, with Mingyu’s jacket that he had lent Wonwoo in his hands, and a sheepish smile on his face.</p><p>“Hi,” Wonwoo says, awkwardly, yet adorable in Mingyu’s eyes. He’s scratching the back of his head, as he holds out the jacket, a blush on his cheeks. Mingyu lets out a breath of what he can only say is awe, at how Wonwoo manages to look so lovable all the time (or maybe it’s because he’s whipped for him), especially with his wire rimmed circle glasses.</p><p>“Hi,” is all Mingyu can say back, stupidly, with his brain turned to mush. He bites his bottom lip at his lame response, and can’t help it as his ears quickly turn red at being unable to form a proper sentence. At least this has Wonwoo laughing lightly, a sound that has Mingyu lightening up a bit.</p><p>“So what can I do for you this time, hyung?” Mingyu asks, as he leans against the doorframe. Wonwoo extends the arm with the jacket. “I meant to give this back to you last week, but uh, I kinda forgot that night...and well, you know, Bohyuk is an idiot and he forgot to take it with him today…” Wonwoo trails off, looking away from Mingyu, probably thinking the same thing he is. That this same exchange happened only a few weeks ago.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Bohyuk, he’s a dumbass,” Mingyu agrees, but he’s smiling at Wonwoo knowingly. And sure enough Wonwoo mumbles something else, that has Mingyu leaning forwards (unnecessarily) and asking “what’s that?”</p><p>“I said I wanted to come see you too,” Wonwoo says, louder this time, but that beautiful blush is back, as he fiddles with the hem of his sweater with one hand. Mingyu can’t help but coo at the older boy which has Wonwoo pouting as he throws the jacket at his face and gets ready to storm off, causing Mingyu to reach out and grab his arm, laughing as he does so, and drags the older back into the house with promises to not tease him anymore.</p><p>“I-is this okay? For me to be here...I know it might be kinda weird since us...and Bohyuk...I don’t wanna strain your relationship with him,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu shakes his head. “No, I mean, you can stay if you want, but uh, I wanted to give you something,” he says.</p><p>Telling him to wait in the foyer, Mingyu rushes upstairs, long legs taking the stairs two at a time in an effort to get one of his jackets from his bedroom and rush back downstairs.</p><p>“I uh,” Mingyu clears his throat, as he holds out his red letterman jacket that Wonwoo had returned only the other day. “There’s a basketball game happening, um, this Friday….uh, I know it’s not really your thing but if you, you know, find some spare time, and, uh, wanna come,” he raises the jacket awkwardly. “You can wear this to the game,”</p><p>Mingyu is positive he’s red as he watches Wonwoo. He can tell he’s mentally putting the pieces together in his mind - the only people who show up to the basketball games wear the player’s jackets are the girlfriends and boyfriends of the players.</p><p>“I um, I mean, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to,” Mingyu quickly blurts out, not wanting to make it seem like he’s forcing something on him. Wonwoo shakes his head, reaching out to take the jacket carefully. “No, no, I, um, I’d like that,” he says, looking at the jacket before looking up at Mingyu. Wonwoo smiles at him softly, which has Mingyu’s heart flipping for a moment, before Wonwoo stands on his toes and presses a careful kiss to Mingyu’s cheek that sends the younger boy’s heart aflame. He’s positive he can hear his heart pounding in his ears, as his eyes only widen, and he looks at Wonwoo with parted lips.</p><p>“I’ll see you then, I guess,” Wonwoo says, smiling at him sweetly. Mingyu, still too shocked to function properly, can only say “Oh, um, yeah, I, uh...what?” causing Wonwoo to laugh again.</p><p>“Have fun spending time with Bohyuk then, Gyu. See you Friday!” he says, before letting himself out of the house. Mingyu can only stand there for another 10 minutes, hand over the spot that Wonwoo kissed, and staring at the door with blank eyes.</p><p>Even when Bohyuk eventually comes out to drag him back to the living room, Mingyu can still feel the phantom sensation of Wonwoo’s soft lips pressed against his cheek, and the way he placed a hand on his chest for balance.</p>
<hr/><p>Friday night finds Wonwoo walking into their school’s gym with Jihoon, Junhui, and Junhui’s boyfriend, Minghao. Soonyoung said he couldn’t make it because he had ‘other plans’, which Wonwoo really didn’t want to hear about, especially since he had said something involving Seokmin (who Wonwoo figured was the guy Soonyoung was talking to at the party) and ‘cucumber’. Which, if the suggestive look on Soonyoung’s face was anything to go by, was definitely NOT the vegetable.</p><p>“I thought you hated sports, Wonwoo,” Junhui asks, as they cram into the already filled gym. Wonwoo does a quick scan for the tall brunette, but has his attention dragged away when Jihoon pulls Wonwoo towards the stands.</p><p>“It’s obvious why we’re here,” Jihoon states, as he motions to Wonwoo, who’s got Mingyu’s jacket draped across his shoulders. Junhui and Jihoon share a look, as they find their seats, and Minghao speaks up.</p><p>“You know, I think this is the first time Gyu has ever given someone his jacket to wear, especially to a game,” Minghao comments, looking at Wonwoo’s jacket thoughtfully. The older boy can only shrug, but it doesn’t hide the very obvious redness in his cheeks.</p><p>Because Jihoon had picked seats near the bottom yet to the side, Wonwoo finds comfort in being in the corner of the gym. It was a lot less intimidating than being front and center, and he decided if all the games were like this, he wouldn’t mind going to them as much.</p><p>Speaking of the games, Wonwoo finds his attention being dragged away from the story Junhui was telling when someone’s very familiar voice speaks up.</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p>Their little group turns to see Mingyu with Seungcheol trailing behind him running in their direction from across the gym. Wonwoo feels his mouth dry at the sight of Mingyu’s arms on display due to his basketball jersey, and especially with the way the red contrasts against his sun kissed skin so beautifully.</p><p>Wonwoo doesn’t even get to say anything before Mingyu is dropping kisses across his face, which has Wonwoo blushing furiously, as he tries to bat the younger away, feeling like everyone’s eyes were on them.</p><p>He’s so caught up in trying to get his heart to calm down, he doesn’t even notice the way Seungcheol is chatting up Jihoon at the side, nor the disgusted faces Bohyuk is giving them from across the court.</p><p>“Gyu! Not in front of everyone,” Wonwoo whisper-yells, slapping Mingyu’s muscled arm, before blushing even more. Mingyu laughs heartily, as he presses a kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek once more, before standing up. “I’m glad you’re here,” he says, looking at Mingyu fondly. Wonwoo, who is already redder than a tomato, can’t reply, so Minghao steps in, saying “Wow, would you look at that; Kim Mingyu is whipped~” he sings.</p><p>Junhui shoves his boyfriend, while Mingyu laughs, canines on full display. Wonwoo is still fanning his red face, and he doesn’t get to say more, because a man who Wonwoo presumes is their coach, blows the whistle; a signal for all the players to gather in preparation for the game.</p><p>Mingyu winks at Wonwoo as he jogs back with Seungcheol, which has Wonwoo pouting in return at the way the taller teases him.</p><p>He doesn’t really know the other school that well, nor does he really get the logistics of basketball (all he knows is that they’re trying to get the ball in the hoop), but Wonwoo finds that he enjoys himself. Every time their home team scores, he cheers, and more specifically, every time Mingyu scores, he’s rewarded with a wink from the taller boy as well as a playful smile.</p><p>Despite Bohyuk being on the team, he doesn’t really do much but sit as a bench warmer, since his nose is still not fully recovered. But Wonwoo is overly aware of the way his younger brother is staring at him and Mingyu all throughout the game.</p><p>It’s at half time that Bohyuk gets up and wanders over to Wonwoo’s part of the bleachers, while Mingyu towels off and guzzles his water bottle.</p><p>“Hey hyung,” he says, sitting down where Jihoon left to go to the washroom. Wonwoo hums, as he turns to his brother, looking at his nose. “Still sore?”</p><p>“A bit. But the painkillers do wonders,” he comments, and Wonwoo just chuckles. They sit there for a moment, before Bohyuk says “what are you and Gyu?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You and Mingyu. What are you guys?” he questions. Wonwoo opens his mouth, before closing it. Bohyuk had a point; what exactly was his relationship with Mingyu at this point? The casual kisses and hugs and the subtle glances and not-so-subtle flirting definitely went beyond friends. But there really wasn’t anything to label what he had with Mingyu.</p><p>“You know, I’m totally okay with you and Gyu getting together...he makes you happy, doesn’t he?” Bohyuk continues, and Wonwoo is looking over at Mingyu, who’s listening to something the coach says, obviously concentrating on his every word. Wonwoo lets out a sigh as he nods. “Yeah. He does,”</p><p>There isn’t anything else to be said, especially with the whistle blowing to indicate the end of half time, which has Bohyuk patting Wonwoo on the shoulder as he gets up and walks back to his bench.</p><p>The rest of the game, that question still lingers in the back of his mind. Even as he cheers with the rest of the school and shares some fries that Jihoon picked up from the cafeteria, he can’t completely shake it. Especially when he watches Jungkook kiss the boy with a box-shaped smile sitting in the front row of the bleachers every time he scores, the red letterman jacket with ‘JEON’ written across the back like a huge sign that he’s Jungkook’s.</p><p>He can’t help but sigh every time, which has both Junhui and Jihoon looking at him slightly concerned.</p><p>When the game’s over (with their school winning by 4 points), Wonwoo sits there for a moment, as he watches the others with their letterman jackets running to their respective partners. Both Jihoon and Junhui can tell something’s off with Wonwoo, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he gets up, and gestures for them to leave the building.</p><p>It’s only when he’s about to exit the gym that he feels his phone vibrate, and sees he’s gotten a text from Mingyu.</p><p>
  <em>Wait for me outside? I wanna talk</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo looks up from the device, and sees Mingyu holding his own phone across the court, smiling in his direction with those hopeful puppy eyes. Figuring he would come out with his brother anyways, he gives a weak smile back, before texting <em>sure</em> and heading out of the gym.</p><p>He says his goodbyes to Junhui and Minghao, while Jihoon mumbles to himself something about Seungcheol, the two of them waiting together for a bit. Seungcheol, however, comes out before Mingyu and Bohyuk, and he gives Wonwoo a friendly smile, before locking his eyes on Jihoon.</p><p>“Come on, cupcake,” he says, grabbing the young’s wrist. Jihoon scowls at him, but surprisingly, lets Seungcheol drag him with him.</p><p>Still surprised by Jihoon’s attitude, he doesn’t notice Mingyu and Bohyuk emerging, and is almost scared to death when Mingyu launches himself at Wonwoo’s unsuspecting, smaller frame.</p><p>“Gyu, calm the fuck down, you almost broke hyung,” Bohyuk says, and Wonwoo can only barely suck in a breath, before Mingyu’s turning him around in his embrace, and pressing his lips to his.</p><p>Wonwoo can feel his frozen nose and lips warming up with Mingyu’s against his, fighting away the coolness of November. His insides also become warm, while his knees feel like jelly. And when Mingyu deepens the kiss, asking for permission to Wonwoo’s mouth, which he allows, is when Wonwoo can only let out a small, moan, hands going to Mingyu’s shoulders instantly.</p><p>Meanwhile, Bohyuk stands on the side, the most disgusted look on his face as he watches the two of them make out in front of him. When Mingyu moves to slip a hand under Wonwoo’s shirt, is when Bohyuk pretends to vomit and yells “I’m going to walk home then!”</p><p>Mingyu finally pulls away from Wonwoo, breathing heavily, their foreheads and noses still touching, as Mingyu searches Wonwoo’s eyes, a smile on his lips, while Wonwoo can only breathe heavily, sucking in air, looking at Mingyu with dilated eyes.</p><p>“I can drive you home again,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo nods, as he turns away to get the keys from his pocket and throws them in Bohyuk’s direction. He hardly notices Mingyu’s arms still around his waist as he says “get home safely!” Bohyuk’s only response being “don’t get eaten alive by Mingyu!”</p><p>Mingyu makes the move like he’s going to hit the younger, but Wonwoo only laughs, drawing Mingyu’s attention back to the ravenette.</p><p>“You wanted to talk?” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu lets out a breath as he nods. “Yeah. I did. Do….did?” he says, making Wonwoo laugh again.</p><p>Mingyu watches with a fond look in his eyes as Wonwoo giggles and he takes the older boy’s hands in his.</p><p>“You know hyung...I really do like you,” he says, and Wonwoo lets his laughter die down as he looks at their hands interlaced. The way Mingyu’s bigger hands envelop his in a blanket of warmth and safety. The way Mingyu’s bronzed skin contrasts nicely with Wonwoo’s fairer tone. The perfect way their fingers seem to fit between each others.</p><p>“And you know...um, after seeing you in my jacket today,” Mingyu continues, swinging their hands back and forth between them. Wonwoo looks up to see Mingyu staring right at him, and he smiles, before he says “would you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>It’s those magical words that have Wonwoo’s brain stop functioning for a split second, those words that have his stomach jumping and his throat drying.</p><p>He just stares at Mingyu, whose face is all hopeful like a puppy. Wonwoo takes a moment, trying to process what exactly just happened when he finally responds.</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Wonwoo watches as Mingyu’s face falls, and Wonwoo pulls his hands away crossing his arms. “I’m not going to be your boyfriend, Mingyu. We haven’t even gone on a date.”</p><p>Those words have Mingyu perking back up, but he whines this time, saying “but hyung, we already know each other!”</p><p>Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the taller boy, who’s giving him puppy dog eyes. He avoids direct eye contact when he says “Still. I want that date,” and turns away, arms crossed.</p><p>“If I ask you out on a date, then will you be my boyfriend?” Mingyu asks, and Wonwoo turns to look at him, and pretends to think, before saying “...maybe,”</p><p>And before Wonwoo can say anything else, Mingyu is kissing him again, this time all sweet and innocent, before pulling away and saying “then Jeon Wonwoo, will you give me the pleasure of going out with me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first ever fic I'm posting on AO3 and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading this far, and for putting up with my awkward 17k of meanie being...well, meanie haha</p><p>As mentioned in the tags, there is a sequel where Mingyu does take Wonwoo out on a date already written (Featuring some smut too lol) and I'll probably post it in a few days.</p><p>This fic is heavily inspired by ASTRO's song <i> Confession</i> and Pentagon's song <i>Shine</i> with the title being a mash of the two</p><p>Thank you once more for reading my fic! I can promise that there's a lot more meanie currently in the works~</p><p>- Eunhae<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>